


Soleil Levant

by YunniexJoongie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), KAT-TUN (Band), Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunniexJoongie/pseuds/YunniexJoongie
Summary: "Yoochun n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qui a pu le décider à venir devant cette porte. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il était arrivé en Corée, quinze jours qu'il traînait de gauche à droite sans vraiment savoir où il allait.Jusqu'il y a deux jours, il s'était retrouvé dans un bar, il s'était assis au comptoir et buvait tranquillement son café quand un jeune loup entra, il reconnut tout de suite cette odeur de forêt, d'herbe et de terre caractéristiques des loups garous, cependant celui-ci portait aussi une étrange odeur de chocolat, de café et de clémentine."Aussi postée sur ff.net, mon blog, et fanfic-fr.net et maintenant sur ao3 en version française et anglaise.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Je recherche unbéta lecteur ...  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires positifs ou négatifs mais constructifs, je demande seulement à m'améliorer.  
> Bonne lecture~

Yoochun n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qui a pu le décider à venir devant cette porte. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il était arrivé en Corée, quinze jours qu'il traînait de gauche à droite sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

Jusqu'il y a deux jours, il s'était retrouvé dans un bar, il s'était assis au comptoir et buvait tranquillement son café quand un jeune loup entra, il reconnut tout de suite cette odeur de forêt, d'herbe et de terre caractéristiques des loups garous, cependant celui-ci portait aussi une étrange odeur de chocolat, de café et de clémentine.

 _Meute_  déclara alors son loup.

Oh, ce qui expliqué l'odeur, les loups sauvages sentaient plus les bois et le sang mais ceux engageaient dans une meute prenaient la senteur de leur Alpha et de l'endroit où ils vivaient, celui-ci devait vivre comme les humains dans une maison ou un appartement, c'était plutôt rare, de leurs natures sauvages les loups aimaient la liberté que leurs procuraient les bois.

Le loup avança et vint s'installer à côté de lui, il était grand, beaucoup plus que lui, des épaules larges, la peau bronzé, son visage était jeune et ses cheveux d'un châtains clairs assez courts.

Yoochun termina son café et aller se levait quand on lui adressa la parole.

-Vous venez d'arriver en Corée?

-Oui.

-De votre accent vous êtes Américain.

-Je le suis.

-Où ?

Pour un étranger la question aurait été dans quel pays ou état mais pour un loup c'était une meute.

-Tri-cities.

-Alpha ?

-Adam Hauptmann.

-Marrok ?

-Bran Cornick.

Il ne pouvait ne pas répondre, bien que les questions fussent dites d'un ton doux et polis, l'ordre qui se cachait derrière était presque écrasant, le loup à ses côtés était sûrement plus jeune que lui mais dans la hiérarchie, il était largement plus dominant.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il demande ce qu'il faisait ici, pourquoi, ou toutes autres questions mais il sortit un bout de papier et un stylo, griffonna et le posa sur le comptoir. Il déposa une somme d'argent et s'en alla sans un mot.

_Étrange loup._

Ça tu peux le dire.

Curieux Yoochun prit le bout de papier tout en se rendant compte qu'il allait partir sans payer tout à l'heure.

La noté était brève.

> _Remboursez-moi._

En dessous était écrite une adresse.

Et il était là deux jours plus tard devant cette porte en bois sans savoir s'il devait frapper où tout simplement partir.

S'il frappait, il savait que ses jours d'errances prendraient fin, le jeune loup lui avait laissé la possibilité de rejoindre une meute, une famille et enfin mettre un terme à sa solitude dans un pays qu'il connaissait peu.

Une profonde inspiration et il fit un pas en...


	2. Tu n'es pas Jaejoong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La hiérarchie fonctionne comme ça (en fonction de la domination puis de l'alliance), il n'y a pas de bêta, oméga, je n'aime pas la signification «sexuelle» derrière elle. ("chaleur" "noeud" "forcer la soumission sexuelle")   
> Bref ...   
> Yunho, le Marrok et l'alpha est au sommet.   
> Son compagnon Jaejoong second, puis leurs enfants, Changmin est troisième, Moonbin ne compte pas, tant qu'il n'est pas de "l'âge" (une cérémonie pour décider si le loup est prêt à passer "adulte").   
> Jin est quatrième, Kazuya son compagnon est cinquième, Junho sixième, Junsu septième.   
> Yoochun pas encore dans la meute, il n'a pas de rang.   
> C'est un peu difficile d'expliquer comme je l'ai imaginé dans ma tête, mais j'espère que vous comprenez? Des questions?

Yoochun fit un pas en avant et frappa, il recula précipitamment en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

_Trouillard_  ricana Micky, son loup.

Grâce à son audience surdéveloppée, il entendit les pas derrière la porte bien avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, visage féminin et aux yeux ambre lui sourit.

Il dégageait une douceur incroyable et sentait magnifiquement bon mais Yoochun frissonna, ce loup-là, il était en haut de la hiérarchie. Micky tremblait presque de peur, Yoochun détourna le regard dans la soumission.

-Nous t'attendions, Changmin n'était pas sûr que tu viendrais mais je suis content que tu sois là, entre, il sera heureux de te voir. Je suis Jaejoong.

-Yoochun, mais je suppose que vous le saviez.

Jaejoong acquiesça et recula pour dégager l'entrée, c'est seulement maintenant que Yoochun remarqua le ventre légèrement arrondit.

-Vous êtes enceinte ?!

Son expression choquée amusa Jaejoong qui laissa échapper un rire doux.

-Oui. Il posa une main sur son ventre en frottant doucement.

Tout en entrant et suivant son hôte Yoochun ne put empêcher de laisser libre cours à sa curiosité.

-De combien ?

-Trois mois.

-C'est votre premier ?

-Non, le troisième.

-Troisième ?!Mais vous avez l'air si jeune !

Jaejoong sourit et tourna au bout du couloir, Yoochun ébahi derrière lui.

Un petit salon, salle à manger de couleur vert doux l'accueillit, de grandes baies vitrées faisaient entrer la lumière du jour et donnaient sur une superbe vue de la forêt, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, la grande table ronde était couverte d'une nappe blanche, des cartes de jeux éparpillaient partout dessus, ainsi que des assiettes dans lesquelles ne restaient que des miettes, les coussins du canapé étaient échoués au sol, la télévision allumée alors que personne ne la regardait.

Yoochun sentit une pression dans l'air qui faillit l'envoyer à genoux, il devina que le désordre du salon ne plaisait pas à Jaejoong.

Celui-ci inspira profondément pour se calmer et Yoochun put respirer plus librement.

-Excuse-moi! Il tourna son attention vers le couloir et cria :

-JUNSU, JUNHO, CHANGMIN, descendez immédiatement et rangez ce bazar !

Du bruit se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'escalier gémit sous les pas précipités.

Trois garçons apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, deux se ressemblaient et le troisième était le jeune homme que Yoochun avait rencontré au bar.

Les trois fautifs baissèrent la tête, Jaejoong pointa du doigt le désordre sur la table.

-Changmin tu mets les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle et passes le balai afin d'enlever les miettes !

-Umma… Gémit-il, Yoochun écarquilla les yeux, ce grand garçon était le fils de Jaejoong ?! Impossible il semblait avoir dix-huit ans et Jaejoong faisait la mi- vingtaine.

-Tu veux en discuter avec ton père Changmin ?

Changmin baissa la tête encore plus et se pressa vers la table, Jaejoong tourna la tête vers les jumeaux.

-Les cartes et les coussins ne vont pas se ranger tout seul, au boulot !

Une fois chacun à sa tâche, Jaejoong se tourna vers lui.

-Désolé, bien qu'ils soient tous assez âgés il semble qu'ils se comportent encore comme des gamins, suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre et mon compagnon te rencontrera après.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir Yoochun put entendre Changmin :

-Ma mère et ses hormones !

-J'ai entendu !

Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent sur une mezzanine donnant vue sur le salon et menant à un couloir où plusieurs portes se pressaient le long du mur. Jaejoong lui montra les toilettes, la salle de bain équipé d'une douche ET d'une baignoire.

Yoochun en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre un bon bain.

-Tu pourras profiter de la baignoire avant le repas de ce soir.

La prochaine pièce était une chambre aux murs marrons chauds, les draps du lit deux places étaient d'un vert vif, un réveil aux chiffres rouges était posé sur une table de chevet, il y avait une baie vitrée qui donnait accès à un petit balcon.

-Voilà ta chambre, met toi à l'aise, je vais chercher Yunho, il est parti faire une ronde avec le cinquième*.

Avant que Yoochun est pu demander qui était Yunho, Jaejoong disparut et bientôt il put entendre ses pas s'éloigner.

Il soupira posa son sac et s'assit sur le lit, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, l'Amérique lui manquait tout d'un coup, cette meute avait l'air sympa et civilisé mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient.

Décidant que se morfondre ne servirait à rien, Yoochun se leva et entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans la petite penderie installée dans le mur. Alors qu'il posait un pull, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-Jaejoong, t'es la? Moonbin ne veut pas-Vous n'êtes pas Jaejoong !

Le loup qui venait d'entrer était brun, cheveux bouclés, un chapeau posait avec style sur sa tête qui cachait une partie de son visage.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

-Eh bien puisque vous n'êtes pas Jaejoong qui êtes-vous? Je ne pensais pas que le Marrok laisserait pénétrer un inconnu dans sa maison mais il semblerait que vous ayez réussis.

Les yeux de l'étranger brillèrent d'or et son corps fut parcouru de frissons, Yoochun regarda bouche bée le gars devant lui commencer à muter, de plus il ne pouvait rien faire, le loup était plus dominant que lui, réagir le tuerai à coup sûr.

_Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une mauvaise position, ne réagit pas_   _crétin_  cria Micky quand Yoochun prit un pas en arrière  _nous sommes chez le Marrok !_

Le gars venait de finir de se transformer, un magnifique loup au pelage gris et beige le fixait d'un regard or béat, il prit un pas en avant et grogna montrant les dents.

Yoochun dans sa panique commença à muter lui aussi, il grinça des dents en sentant ses os craquer et ses muscles se déchirer contre la mutation, il achevait la transformation quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois laissant entrer un enfant, qui fixa ébahi les deux loups devant lui.

Il resta pourtant à la porte.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Appa sera content Jin dit-il en se tournant vers le loup gris.

Le loup ne fit que montrer les dents.

L'enfant ne bougea pas et pencha la tête de côté, comme si écoutant quelque chose.

-Umma a senti le changement, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles Umma en colère mais après tout tu es un grand garçon pas vrai Jin? Il tourna son attention sur l'autre loup celui-ci était roux, gris et avait les yeux bleus, ils brillaient mais de peur et de soumission.

-Vous devriez redevenir humain, Umma et Appa arrivent et ils sont en colère, très en colère.

Yoochun était paralysé, la pression, la colère et l'amusement de l'autre loup le clouait sur place, Micky hurlait dans sa tête de vite rechanger mais il ne pouvait bouger un muscle.

Jin bondit, Yoochun esquiva mais Jin attrapa sa patte arrière et y planta ses crocs profondément, il couina de douleur, tourna la tête et mordit dans la gorge exposée de l'autre loup, Jin grogna, il allait se dégager quand une aura monstrueuse le fit s'écrouler au sol en gémissant de soumission, Yoochun n'était pas mieux, il aurait été sous forme humaine qu'il serait inconscient.

_C'est le Marrok !_ cria Micky,  _on va se faire tuer, laisse-moi le contrôle !_

Un énorme loup noir aux yeux dorés était à la porte, Jaejoong humain à ses côtés, une main sur la tête du loup, ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, plus la couleur ambre douce mais un bleu glacial, l'enfant était accroché à sa hanche une main protectrice sur le ventre arrondit.

Le loup noir s'avança, d'un coup de patte il frappa la tête de Yoochun, dur.

Yoochun relâcha la gorge de Jin et gémit pitoyablement, le loup noir lui mordit la truffe, pas assez fort pour saigner mais assez pour faire mal et le libérer de sa transformation forcée par la peur. Quand il se releva sur ses deux jambes, Jaejoong lui tendit des vêtements, c'était l'un des inconvénients de la mutation, leurs vêtements se déchiraient et en revenant sous forme humaine ils étaient nus comme le jour de leur naissance.

-Descend. Assis sur le canapé. Ne pas en bouger.

L'ordre de Jaejoong était implacable, Yoochun s'élança boitillant vers les escaliers en lâchant un gémissement d'excuse, il eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclat d'ambre dans les yeux froids ainsi qu'une esquisse de sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Moonbin va chercher Kame et retrouve les autres dans le salon s'il te plaît.

-Mais umma, appa...

-Je m'occupe de ton père et de Jin, Moonbin, ne discute pas.

L'enfant disparut. Jaejoong observa son compagnon s'avancer vers Jin, toujours au sol.

-Yasei rend son corps à Jin.

Le loup grogna et tenta de se relever mais le loup noir ouvrit les mâchoires et pinça sa gorge déjà douloureuse.

-Yasei, si Jin ne reprend pas son corps Yunho va vous tuer maintenant, tu connais nos lois, si un loup désobéit à son Alpha, il n'est plus digne de confiance et est tué, tu sais que nous ne faisons ça qu'en dernier recours, ne pousse pas Yunho trop loin, il a encore le contrôle sur son loup mais je ne vais pas le retenir longtemps.

A ce moment, Kazuya apparut à côté de Jaejoong, il observa la scène les yeux écarquillés. Il tourna la tête vers Jaejoong lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait entrer.

-Pas maintenant Kame. Reste à côté de moi, essaye de ramener Jin en lui parlant, Yunho est à sa limite.

Kazuya prit une inspiration tremblante.

-Jin ! Jin ça suffit reprend toi, je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je t'aime, s'il te plaît, Jin !

Yunho recula et reprit forme humaine quand le loup sous lui commença à trembler, ses yeux restèrent cependant dorés, il accepta les vêtements que son compagnon lui tendit.

Jin apparut recroquevillé et haletant sur le sol, Kame fit un pas vers lui mais un regard de son Alpha l'en dissuada. Yunho prit une couverture et la jeta sur Jin.

\- Couvre-toi et lève-toi !

Une fois debout, Yunho le gifla.

-Tu resteras trois jours dans ta chambre, Kazuya pourra te voir une heure par jour, interdit de chasse pour la prochaine lune. Une séance de méditation matin et soir obligatoire. Avant de partir des excuses à tout le monde. Tu remercieras Jaejoong pour m'avoir retenu, je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de comportement dans ma maison, tu es le quatrième, contrôle toi où ça ira mal. Compris ?

Jin fixait le parquet.

-Regarde-moi et répond moi !

Jin leva les yeux, ils étaient pleins de larmes.

-Je suis désolé, nous sommes désolés.

-Compris ?

-Oui

-Parfait, descend, tu as des excuses à faire.

Jin passa devant son Alpha qui lui pinça gentiment le nez, Jaejoong lui tira l'oreille et sourit doucement.

-C'est bien, tout va bien, tu es toujours le bienvenue ici et personne ne t'en veut.

Kame l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prit la main. Ils disparurent dans les escaliers.

La tension dans l'air disparut, Yunho soupira, Jaejoong chancela sur ses pieds et posa une main sur son ventre, immédiatement son compagnon passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le stabilisa.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu étourdi.

-Le bébé ?

-Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais savoir, c'est le troisième.

-Peu importe le nombre, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi, il posa sa paume sur le ventre rond, et lui.

-C'est peut être une fille.

-Non, un garçon, ce sera un beau louveteau.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr ?

-L'instinct de père.

Jaejoong rit et l'embrassa.

-Descendons, ils doivent être impatients de pouvoir bouger, les ordres que j'ai donné sont toujours présents.

-Laissons-les encore un peu, ils t'ont contrarié.

Yunho l'embrassa dans le cou

-Yunho...

-Bien, bien allons-y !

Sur ces mots il souleva Jaejoong dans ses bras et prit la direction des escaliers, ignorant le ''Yunho '' surpris et amusé que gémit son compagnon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé que les grossesses pour les loups dans cette fic prendront 9 mois (côté humain) + 2 mois (côté loup, la gestation du loup prend 2 mois).   
> L'humain a son nom mais le loup en a un différent même s'ils sont la "même" personne (Le loup donne son nom à l'humain quand il accepte sa nature de loup-garou ou lorsqu'il se sent en confiance avec son hôte).   
> J'ai pris les surnoms DBSK et créé les autres voici les traductions:   
> Ils ne sont pas des plus originaux mais...   
> -Yeol: dix (Moonbin a appris le nom de son loup à 10 ans ...)   
> -Yasei: sauvage (Jin)   
> \- Beeju: beige (Kazuya)   
> -Yosoui: Double (Junho)

**Author's Note:**

> La suite?


End file.
